1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to funnels and pouring spouts. More particularly, the invention relates to a versatile pouring system providing a wide variety of funnel and spout configurations and functions while unifying into an aggregate whole for convenient storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable, particularly by professional and amateur mechanics, to have available a selection of funnels and pouring spouts so that the most suitable pouring means may be used for a particular job. It is further desirable, in order to facilitate storage and transportation, that these funnels and pouring spouts be combinable into as unified a package as may be possible and practical. For example, purchasing an assortment of independent funnels and spouts of various sizes and shapes is an undesirable solution due to difficulty in storing the funnels and spouts in such a manner as to prevent individual funnels and spouts from being misplaced from the set.
Combination devices, including one or more funnels and spouts, are known. Unfortunately, these prior art devices are typically narrowly adapted to particular containers or applications. For example, an existing combination device has a funnel component with a round mouth and centered neck unsuited to securely receiving and supporting rectangular fluid containers, such as oil containers. The same funnel has an integral cutting blade located near the bottom of the funnel for piercing fluid containers. Such a blade arrangement poses undesirable injury hazards, particularly when cleaning the funnel after use, and presents an obstruction on the funnel""s interior surface which can impede fluid flow and drainage. Furthermore, existing combination devices are typically not as versatile as may be desired with regard to the independent functionality of each component and the number of possible useful sub-combinations.
An additional drawback of many existing devices is the lack of a cap for preventing undesirable loss of fluid or residue remaining in the funnel or spout. Where a cap is included, a means of retaining the cap typically is not, and so the cap is often misplaced of lost. Where a retaining mechanism is included, the cap is typically not held in an upright orientation, such that any fluid or residue remaining in the cap undesirably drips out.
Due to the above-identified and other problems in the art, a need exists for a pouring system having improved versatility and user safety.
The pouring system of the present invention overcomes the above-identified and other problems in the art to provide a simple and inexpensive combination device reducible to constituent components having increased functionality whether used independently, in sub-combinations, or as an aggregate whole.
The preferred pouring system comprises a funnel, including a removable filter; a short spout; a long spout; and a cap. The funnel is conveniently adapted with a rectangular mount and offset neck to securely receive and support common one quart fluid containers. No blades or other cutting elements are included that might pose safety risks, and a smooth interior surface improves flow and drainage and facilitates after-use cleaning. The funnel includes a handle incorporating a convenient cap holder operable to retain the cap in an upright position so that any fluid or residue within the cap remains therein. The removable filter is operably positioned in the funnel neck to trap and prevent residue or debris from being undesirably introduced into machinery or equipment to which fluid is being added.
The short spout may be coupled with a threaded portion of the funnel neck, or removable therefrom for independent use. The short spout is threaded and sized so as to fit commonly available large-mouthed fluid containers, such as one gallon antifreeze jugs, windshield washer fluid jugs, or emergency fuel containers.
The long spout may be threadably coupled to the short spout and, in turn, to the funnel neck, or removable therefrom for independent use. The long spout is doubly threaded so as to accommodate both large-mouthed containers, such as those described above, and small-mouthed containers, such as one quart oil or transmission fluid containers. The cap fits both the short and long spouts. All four constituent components can be assembled into a single coherent unit for convenient storage and transportation.
These and other important aspects of the present invention are more fully described in the section entitled DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF A PREFERRED EMBODIMENT, below.